


Kwon Twins

by Dissonanita



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: At a concert in Chicgo, Illionis, GD dressed as the krunk bear is going down the line of fans when he spies two three year olds. At first he doesn't think anything of it until they smile really big at him.And he remembers their mother from four years ago when he had a one night stand with her.Are these twins his?





	Kwon Twins

We stood in line to enter the stadium to see the G-Dragon concert in Chicago Illinois.We, being myself, my friend Maranda and my 3-year-old twins Jayden and Jaylen.The last time Maranda and I were here being about 4 years go for another G-Dragon concert.It was before the twins were born.

“Mommy! Mommy! It’s the GD bear!” said Jaylen as she jumped up and down

The blue krunk bear that was dressed as GD was walking towards waving at the line of fans.

The twins ran up to him when he got to us.

“Jayden! Jaylen!” I said shaking my head

The twins grinned up at the bear showing a smile so much like their father’s. Their father was a Korean man I met 4 years ago at the GD concert. They didn’t know who he was and he didn’t know they existed. I had written him a letter but I am sure they either assumed it was joke or it was just fan mail

The bear continued down the line as the line began to move. Soon we were walking in handing our tickets to the person and finding our seats. A guy who had a shirt on that said staff came up to us handing me a note.

“What is it momma?” asked Jayden

I looked it over, Maranda reading over my shoulder.

‘I wish to speak to you. Meet me at the same place after the concert.’ It read and it was signed with an 8

It was from the twins’ father. I looked over to Maranda, she shrugged.

“Might as well go.” She whispered. “I’ll watch the fortune cookies.”

The concert was awesome and GD didn’t let down his fans. Back at the hotel we tucked the twins into bed. Maranda gave me the car keys and I was off to the Bar. The bar where we techenally met.

I walked in.nothing really changed in the 3 years. Looking around I saw him at the bar, in the same spot all those years ago. I walked over to him.

“You know I am still waiting for that tattoo of an 8.” I said sitting down.

I heard him laugh, lifting his head and under his hat, the brown eyes of Kwon Ji Yong stared back at me.

“Not going to lie I kind of thought about it.” He said smiling the smile so much like my twins

“You wanted to talk?” I asked getting to the point

“The two kids that was with you.” He started

“Are mine. Twins.” I said

“They look to about three.” He said

“They are. April 8th. They ended up being early” I said

“The father?” he asked almost choking on the word

“As far as anyone but my friend knows their father is unknown.” I said. “I sent a letter but I don’t know if it did any good.”

“Their mine.” He said almost to himself

“If you want. I don’t wish for you to ruin everything you achieved for them. I will continue to keep it a secret.” I said grabbing a napkin. “Here is my number.”

I left after that. I had a one-night stand with G-Dragon which gave me my twins, if he didn’t want anything to do with them that was fine. He had his career. Truthfully, I am surprised he remembered me.

~Ji Yong’s POV~

After I left the bar I went back to the hotel, calling YG.

“Yeah Ji Yong.” He answered

“So, I have something to tell you.” I started

“What did Seungri do now?” he asked

“Nothing. About 4 years ago I had a one-night stand with a girl. The one that said I needed a tattoo of an 8.” I started

“What about her?” he asked

“I saw her at the concert with twins. She says they are 3. Their smiles are a mirror to my own.” I said

I pulled out my laptop, taking the napkin out of my pocket on it was her name and number. I typed her name into Facebook. Her entire page was block to outsiders. Not one picture of the twins.

“There is nothing on her Facebook.” I said

“What do you want to do Ji?” he asked

“After 4 years and not once had she tried to get money or start a scandal. If they are mine I want to be there.” I said

“You are going to have to ask for a DNA test.” YG said. “I too want to know if they are yours.”

~Kat’s POV~  
I woke the next morning to my phone going off. I rolled over seeing a unknown number. I answered it, just in case.

“Hello.” I yawned out

“Hey, it’s Jiyong. I hope I didn’t wake you.” I heard on the other end

I sat straight up. He had my full attention. “No you didn’t. What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you would have coffee with me or something. There is a café near my hotel. Or I can meet you somewhere else. I want to talk to you more about the twins.” He rambled off

“Give me the address.” I said grabbing a pen and paper

I wrote it down. “I will see you in ten minutes.”

“Good. See you then.”

I hanged up the phone and turn to Maranda who was now a wake staring at me.

“Was it him?” She asked

“Yeah. I am going to meet him. He may ask for a DNA test so go ahead and have them ready.” I told her glancing at my sleeping twins.

I got to the café to see him in the back corner, hat on. I walk to him sitting across from him.

“I want to be in their lives but.” He started seeming nervous

“But you need a DNA test. “ I said with a shrug. “That’s fine. We can do it right now and you can see before you leave.”

“Are you sure?” he asked

“Yep. I have nothing to hide or hold over your head. I will go get my friend, and Jayden and Jaylen.” I said getting up. “We will meet you at the hospital.”

When I got to the hotel Maranda had the luggage pack and the twins dressed. I help her piled everything into the trunk and get the twins in their car seats.

“Jayden, Jaylen we have to make a shop ok?” I said. “We have to go to the hospital for a little test.”

“Ok mommy.” Said Jayden a smile on his face

“Does it involve a shot?” asked Jaylen nervousness in her voice

“No honey. They are going to swap inside your mouth.” I told her

We got to the hospital I told them our names and why we were here. They told me Jiyong was already here and we were rushed into the room. They swabbed their mouths. Not an hour later the nurse came back and called me out of the room. Outside was Jiyong with the results.

“They are mine.” He said

“Do you want to meet them?” I asked

“What do I tell them? Do I tell them that I’m their father? Am I allowed?” he asked

“Allowed?” I asked

“I won’t do anything against your wishes. You are their mother.” He said

I smiled at him. “What you tell them is up to you. If you want to tell them you are their father go ahead. I wouldn’t be surprised if they had all figured out and just needed proof. Your career is the one on the line.”

He nodded. I open the door leading him into the room with Maranda and the twins. Both their eyes went huge when he walked through the door. Jayden was the first to snap out of it and run up to him.

“I’m Jayden!” he says happily. “I want to be a rapper like you!”

“It’s nice to meet you Jayden.” He said getting down on his knees

Jaylen went up behind her brother looking over his shoulder at Jiyong.

“And what’s your name young lady?” he asked smiling at her

“Jaylen. I want to dance.” She said

“Len shy.” Said Jayden.


End file.
